thedarkwoodbogfandomcom-20200214-history
Bog Sewer System
The Bog Sewer System is a series of pipes, tubes, tunnels, reservoirs, dams, and spillways which span nearly the entirety of the cosmos. This intergalactic plumbing system acts as a kind of utility system for the entire universe, however its main use is ferrying poop and pee away from toilets. Inception The Bog Sewer System was originally conceived as a way to redirect the flow of urine and feces away from inhabited areas of the Bog. The staggering population of the Bog was placing an enormous strain on the interconnected ecosystems of the AOIs. Sources of potable water were being contaminated at an alarming rate, instances of death from communicable diseases were increasing sharply, and the already dismal quality of life for the average Bog-dweller was quickly becoming even worse. The issue reached a head after an incident referred to by the Ghouls as Anvadra Hel'dramak Ghulma Gumranari, or "Poop Tidal Wave," in the common tongue. A tsunami of diarrhea over 2000 feet tall caused the death of three horses. The people of the Bog were spun into a frenzy after this event, and subsequent rioting caused 800 million dollars worth of damage and over 30,000 deaths. The Bog Council was on the hook and needed a miracle to ease the tensions of the population. The Architect Before the council, in a puff of smoke, appeared the mage-adept Mograhm. Mograhm told the council that, for a price, he would plumb the Bog, redirect the waste, and solve all their problems. The Council was skeptical, however there wasn't any easy alternatives, and so a deal with Mograhm was struck. Mograhm was given a blank check and set underway to do the impossible. The Great Undertaking The project took over 400,000 years all together, but upon its completion there would be no doubt that The Bog Sewer System had no equal in all of creation. Self-repairing electrum pipes crisscrossed the membranes between dimensions, treatment tanks forged from diamond-glass with internal volumes greater than a thousand terrestrial oceans orbited supergiant stars, self aware arachnid automatons cast from gold-hued alloys tended poop-gardens as large as nebula and so beautiful any who gazed upon one would weep with joy for an eternity. Outcome Despite this incomprehensible and incomparable marvel of engineering and the manipulation of the forces of nature, The Bog Sewage System sees very little use today. Credited with lowering the rate of communicable disease transmission by well over 3000% and vastly improving the quality of life for the majority of the impoverished residents of the Bog, The Sewer System fell out of style as a result of an aggressive push by Bruce Vanlouen and others to transition from toilets to Diapers. While diapers, as well as so-called “dipes,” do redirect waste into landfills as opposed to municipal and local water supplies, and allow the wearer to defecate “on the go,” the issues of waste disposal and personal hygiene remain unresolved. Perhaps saddest of all, the great Poop-Gardens of Mograhm wither and wilt without a flow of nutrients. These great steppes, richly appointed with the most beautiful foliage in the known universe will soon be barren deserts. Category:Locations